User talk:KrytenKoro
"Level 7" According to the Digimon Mini, TyrantKabuterimon, Lucemon Satan Mode, and Omegamon are all Level 7 Digimon. D-Arc Number ディーアークナンバー Also, replace 『』 with 「」? Pendulum X notes Ultimate D-Ark It can digivolve to Dukemon Crimson Mode by using the Zero Unit デュークモン(DUKEMON)：究極体：聖騎士型：ウィルス デュークモン　進化条件 【マスタータグ】１つゲット ※進化リミットに関係なく進化する 【Ｘ－ＬＥＶＥＬ】：１０～１５ｐｔ・・人工タイプへ 【Ｘ－ＬＥＶＥＬ】：５～９ｐｔ・・・・・ノーマルタイプへ 【Ｘ－ＬＥＶＥＬ】：０～４ｐｔ・・・・・ワイルドタイプへ http://digimon.net/city/gallery/pendulum-x/DUKEMON.html http://digimon.net/city/gallery/pendulum-x/DODOMON.html ドドモン：幼年期(1)：スライム型 ドドモン　進化条件 なし（固定進化） まだキバが生えていないのに噛み付く素振りで敵を威嚇する。 必殺技：口からはいて攻撃する「小さな鉄粒」 http://digimon.net/city/gallery/pendulum-x/OMEGAMON.html オメガモン：究極体：聖騎士型：ワクチン オメガモン　進化条件 【マスタータグ】１つゲット ※進化リミットに関係なく進化する 【Ｘ－ＬＥＶＥＬ】：１０～１５ｐｔ・・・人工タイプへ 【Ｘ－ＬＥＶＥＬ】：５～９ｐｔ・・・・・ノーマルタイプへ 【Ｘ－ＬＥＶＥＬ】：０～４ｐｔ・・・・・ワイルドタイプへ 理論上、他のデジモンがX-進化したオメガモンを倒すことはできない。戦いにおいて一瞬にして先を読み対応できる究極の力「オメガインフォース（最後 Omega-獲得Gain-力force）」を身に付けたからである。X抗体によってオメガモンの戦闘センスとポテンシャルが極限にまで高められ、引き出された能力である。 必殺技：グレイソードより放つ「オールデリート」 Fanfic ideas Rook Tenndy=Ryuuga Tennite Havoc Tenndy=Hebiga Tennite Olympus Twelve Royal Knights Egyptian Gods Demon Lords Arc 1: Intro, Marsmon Arc 2: Warring gods Arc 3: The soulless armies Arc 4: Endgame Fan fiction Erm, I have a bad history with writing other peoples' stories. I have too many of my own thoughts on who to focus on and how to characterize that I end up clashing with the original person's ideas. That's why I'm usually resolved on not writing for people. I can help write it, but I won't write it myself, as collaboration efforts with me either blow up in our faces or disappear into nothing. Also, you can use Akashicmon and Tempusmon, but all the main story branches I have with them either have them dead (Power and Control) or no longer accessible (Legacy), so I'm not sure how it'll work for you. Lanate (talk) 21:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You can use whichever one that you wish. Just remember that Akashicmon's essentially Bokomon in his Mega form, and Tempusmon as Neemon's. Lanate (talk) 22:09, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, maybe I can help write your fic. This is because I am a person who is not very creative... kinda like the Covenant, more imitative than innovative. My ideas for my fic came from all the little stuff all over the place stuffed together. Give me an idea and I think I may be able to give it some life... I think. Furthermore, I'm not such a bad writer... only the readers know that though. Besides, I spend half my time doing my own fics. Yours should not be much of a problem in my updating schedule either. But it is up to you though. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 10:29, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Userboxes I just remembered when you deleted the other User admin template. Weren't we supposed to make more of those and apply them? Maybe we should add this to the list of things to do as well. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 17:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Would it be bad coding to have some way of triggering if the Category functions would be used or not? Like, a parameter that wouldn't be displayed which would define whether or not it would add categories or not? That way, for pages like Gallantmon, we could trigger it on for Gallantmon and off for Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Gallantmon X. We'd have to continue to add categories to redirects though. Um, no, wait, that'd still have us going through each species article, wouldn't it? I think there does need to be some way of differentiating the coding with multiple species on the same page. Like the MegaKabuterimons; Red is only Vaccine but Blue is both Vaccine and Data (though the Vaccine may have been retconned, there's still record of its Data-ness). It might be nitpicky, but MegaKabuterimon (Red) doesn't belong in the Data category. Lanate (talk) 05:11, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Digimon World 3 Ooh, there's a huge part of me which wants to do some citing for Digimon World 3 even though it's not really DW:EVOLVE compatible. I mean, there's digivolution lines I believe are clearly intended for the Digimon; like Renamon > Kyubimon > Taomon > Sakuyamon and Patamon > Angemon > MagnaAngemon > Seraphimon which are obtained by leveling up just the Rookie. But they're not storyline; only the Rookie >> Ultimate are. :/ Arrgh, but it'd be so nice for Monmon > Hookmon > Armormon > Cannondramon as well as Kotemon > Dinohumon > Kyukimon > GuardiAngemon and Bearmon > Grizzmon > GrapLeomon > Marsmon. I might make an argument about parallel lines = proof, but that's for another time. Lanate (talk) 22:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Admin reference page? Hey, Kryten, I had this idea: We should have a ref page of the admins with a general overview of what they're mostly working on here...that way if there are any specific issues the others know who to talk to. Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. I'm in charge of the card articles and Project Channel, I guess.Glorious CHAOS! 02:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::...I actually have no clue where I stand. =P I guess my current effort to standardize the species articles is my project, and the minor character pages? I have a soft spot for DigimonWiki:Digivolution References too. Lanate (talk) 05:26, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I suppose you could label me the media manager... after all, all that I seem to do is related to the Digimon media in one way or another. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 08:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Templating Adventure/02 Episodes Considering all of the Adventure/02 episodes follow the same format (table, ep recap, synopsis, etc etc) is there any way of templating them so adding/changing information would be more efficient and easier? Right now I'm copying/pasting from other eps to make all the ep pages standardized with the same sections, but I feel like there must be a more efficient way of doing it.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 18:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :So you're saying it's possible, but would it just be easier to copy/paste what's missing into the episode articles? I could make the template myself, with some help/guidance---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 19:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia We still have a presence on wikipedia? Push the question to the forum and get input. This is a decently large change and should get input from everyone; leave a week or two for people on vacation or something. Personally, I agree. We do things differently enough here that it's probably better if we break and don't sync anymore (if anyone has been), and I don't think wikipedia's the proper place for a lot of what we do. We, Wikimon, With the Will, and whoever else's out there do enough for the english community I think. Lanate (talk) 07:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) DMW3 Will do. If there is anything else I need, please tell me. Aliandro Operator 01:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ^Like that? Digimon World Data Squad Maitkarro added a lot of useful information for the game, but it's badly formatted. How do you plan on displaying the DawnDusk information once it's completed? I can start editing things based on that. Lanate (talk) 04:31, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... wouldn't it be better if we get Maitkarro to add the information on the Digimon on a separate page rather than the Digimon articles themselves? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 22:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Like with my Dawn/Dusk sandboxes? 'kay. Maitkarro, please move the info you are uploading about digivolution to User:Maitkarro/Data Squad. We will then help you format it so that it can be properly placed in the article mainspace.Glorious CHAOS! 01:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Will I put all of the Digimons information in Digimon World Data Squad on one page or I could just make a one page per Digimon or divide 1 digimon galaxy to 4(pages) segments, then I could also be starting to make some webcam shots from digimons in the game.Maitkarro 16:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::I would suggest placing them all one one page, using the section headers you've been using so far. Once I get a hold of my copy of Data Squad, we can write up a draft for what the finished sections should look like, based on a boss or other character.Glorious CHAOS! 20:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well this is for starters DW Data Squad. :In what way cleaned up. If you mean like this maybe or deleting irrelevant information like stats. Anyways I hope to post all of the information in Digimon (World Data Squad) Encyclopedia. Toys ... You know what I want to do? *whimpers* I lost half my WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon digivolving (enough that I mashed them together and had only a few spare pieces_, my Kyuubimon-Taomon is half destroyed, I can't find half the pieces to my Terriermon-SaintGalgomon, and my Guilmon-Dukemon isn't much better. I want them, but I can't... Lanate (talk) 23:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :My mom would kill me for wasting money... She already gets my brother for buying Gunpla. And my dad bought me a replacement screen for my PSP recently. ;_; If you do end up ebaying though, I'll probably beg my friend to buy them for me. Lanate (talk) 00:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Enter Flamedramon Are we doing humorous inserts/opinions after quotes (like on Enter Flamedramon, like on the Transformers Wiki? (basically calling out stupid quotes, of which there are many in the dub). I wasn't aware that this was a standard that we were putting in, so maybe should it be stated somewhere that we are doing it (in the ep guidelines?), so others know that they can add it in too? And so we can change this in more episodes so it seems standardized.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 00:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :That was the plan, yes.Glorious CHAOS! 02:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: favicons. I've never actually seen a good icon of Koushiro's PiBook... and come on, 02 wasn't that bad. By 05, do you mean Savers/Data Squad?---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 20:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :We could make one, probably; Yes it was; Yes.Glorious CHAOS! 20:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, I found this pic that might substitude for Bokomon's book. I took it from DW DS. What do you think? 15:10, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Perfect!Glorious CHAOS! 15:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Page Marking Is there a category that can be used (either unused, or create a new one) for pages that need work (ie. additional sources, referencing, grannar etc.) but aren't stubs? (ie. Taichi Kamiya)---- Rad140 Message 00:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :We could copy and modify the stub template to be "Template:Cleanup", which would say something like "There are numerous issues with this article.", and it could have a little smalltext thing where we list what needs to be fixed.Glorious CHAOS! 11:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Digimon Analyser Ah...okay. My bad. I'll start sorting through the episode articles right now. THB 15:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) By the way, do you know any good online translators for Japanese to English? THB 16:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :...Wow, that must have taken ages. Thanks a lot. I hope you don't mind me separating things out a bit, just to make it a bit clearer. :By the way, I had a thought - what if, instead of using a Toei image in each analyser, we used the actual screenshot featured in the anime during analysing? I've made a few examples here to show you what I mean. The way I see it, this would be more like the analyser in the anime (at least for Digimon Adventure and DA02). Also, it'll make the analyser section of an episode article look tidier, since the screenshots will be of similar (if not the same) size and shape. What do you think? I hope that all made sense. THB 23:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I'll just copy the analyser info to a word document or something like that. THB 23:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::You might already know, but I've been discussing the idea of using animated screenshots in analysers with Digi9346. The general idea is that each animation plays the clip used in the respective analyser from the anime. Then the animation freezes for 10 seconds, before playing again (I thought playing the clip too often would be very repetetive). Here are some examples. I'm now ready to start placing animations in actual episode articles, but Digi9346 suggested I get approval from you and/or Lanate first. So, do you think it's a good idea? THB 20:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :That's absolutely fine with me.Glorious CHAOS! 03:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, there's something I have to ask. About how many gifs would be on each page? I don't want to cause page-loading or bandwidth issues if there's too many gifs on one page. Lanate (talk) 00:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:new format Yes,i know that the sprites are a lot different from pokemon sprites,but lcd and world sprites would be easy to find.And for all we know ,the sprite format could change a lot in Lost evolution http://withthewill.net/index.php?PHPSESSID=u2nle5ci2glaguvti6qt5udqm7&topic=13352.0 -Kazu 14:53, 27,11,09 :I don't think you understand at all. There are many different Digimon games with many different sprite formats, and none of them contain every Digimon. We don't even have LCD sprites for most Digimon (a lot of the ones you see on the web are fanmade). The fact that Digimon games operate very differently than Pokemon games also make it difficult to use the extensive table format that bulbapedia uses. Instead, what we have at ExTyrannomon represents a perfect article. That's what we're trying to do.Glorious CHAOS! 19:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Web References When I went over them to fix the links, I ended up changing all of them to say [Digimon Web Digimon Dictionary]. If there was more than one, I appended the page's official romanization after it. The section's your domain; I just don't want to have to go redo all of them again. ;_; Lanate (talk) 06:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) stop deleting my page please i need to make all article of digimon tamer i know what i am doing i am sorry ^_^ OK by the way i have edited lots of character and link in the hypnos and monster maker some even have picture did you saw KingEtemon is a Royal Knight Ok, when the hell are you going to add KingEtemon to the Royal Knights. You know that if you do that I will leave this site alone. Seriously, couldn't you at least add a section to the Royal Knights page that says "Possible Royal Knights" and put KingEtemon as one of them, as well as Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. ::Please sign your posts.Glorious CHAOS! 03:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I gotta admit, Kryten, your last comment made me laugh. Cheers, mate. Mbjones90 03:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) --KingEtemon23 03:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Ok, so what do you think of my idea? Will you do it? ::Well, Imperialdramon is credited as being the founder, though he never served as a Royal Knight. Why is King Etamon a Royal Knight? I've never heard of him fighting under their banner. Mbjones90 03:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, the reason why I attack this site is because a long time ago I saw that KingEtemon claimed to be a Royal Knight, so I added him to the Royal Knights and krytenkoro got mad. What I think you should do, is add a little section to the Royal Knights page that says something like "Possible Members" since there's two unknown members of the group. You could put any Digimon with any possibility of being one in it. KingEtemon is one, since he claimed to be one. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is another, since he's the founder, he could possibly be a member as well. --KingEtemon23 03:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::1) I didn't get mad, I simply reverted your vandalism. 2) The Japanese bio explicitly says that KingEtemon is lying about it. The Japanese cards explicitly confirm that. The dubbed video games also confirm this. Anyone with fluency in English or Japanese would be able to realize this, and since we are dealing with a Japanese product translated into English, only people with fluencies in those languages should be part of the discussion. 3) You have been blocked for abusing multiple accounts. You may debate the rectitude of the block on your talk page, but if you use another account, I will have to block it again.Glorious CHAOS! 03:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) About King Etemon, I don't know where you read that. It was supposedly King Etemon lying. Regardless, I don't think that vandalizing pages is the way to go about it. I mean, find the proof. If it really is cannon that King Etemon is a Royal Knight, it should be on Bandai somewhere. Just go online, search for it, and if you find anything about KingEtemon, bring it back here. Give us the URL, and if the info is real, I'll gladly add it to the page. I'll even put a note on the talk page about it being you who discovered it. But, until then, let's just leave it alone for now. I don't think he is a Knight, but if you find the proof, I'll take it. Mbjones90 03:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, Imperialdramon is listed as the founder of the group who recruited the knights to fight for him, and KingEtemon was lying about being a member. I don't know who else you would want to be on the page. I don't know who they are, but I don't think they're KingEtemon and Imperialdramon. Mbjones90 03:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Royal_Knights#Members_of_the_Royal_Knights. It's already there, it's already been there. If you're asking for me to insert blatantly false information, that's not going to happen.Glorious CHAOS! 03:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::In an attempt to compromise, I've added a paragraph on "possible members" to the page. It's still in the Royal_Knights#Members_of_the_Royal_Knights section.Glorious CHAOS! 04:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC)